Patient controlled analgesia (PCA) is emerging as a very promising technique of administering pain medication (narcotics). By using an electronic delivery system complete with a timer and syringe pump, a patient can intravenously deliver on demand (through an intravenous line) a preset amount of pain medication. Presently, most postoperative pain medication is delivered intramuscularly and it is felt that there are some deficiencies with this method. In this study we will allow adult post cardiac surgery patients to control their own postoperative analgesia. Upon discharge from the ICU, the patient will be allowed to use the delivery system for a 72-hour period. Morphine will be the narcotic used. The designated incremental dose of morphine will be 1.0 mg, which can be administered every 8 minutes at a maximum. The patient will strive for analgesia, but minimal sedation. The incremental dose is subject to change depending upon the patient's response. The safety of PCA has been demonstrated in the treatment of postoperative pain. The specific machines used are FDA-approved.